CSI: Zombie WalMart Adventures
by CupidsArrow94
Summary: A late night call to Wal-Mart quickly turns into something that no one expected. A crazy story with Zombies, crazy attendants, caffeine, GSR and maybe...a vampire?  Secrets can't stay buried forever.


Just a note before the story beings,I remember a very long time ago reading a Zombie CSI fic and thought it was absolutely fantastic! This crazy idea here was originally started a while ago but due to other commitments I put the story on the back burner so to speak.

So this is a work in progress as of now, and I'd love to get all the way thought it! Included just as a heads up (no major spoilers) are Zombies, crazy Wal-Mart attendants (no offense to Wal-Mart or any affiliates, just something to play with), caffeine, love, GSR (duh!) and...maybe a Vampire? I hope you all enjoy this crazy story, and leave a review telling me what you think! I'll try to get a chapter a week up (posted probably by Sunday nights with small updates). Also I do not own any of the CSI characters or franchises...but who doesn't dream :)?

With out further ado, I give you this crazy story. Let the adventures begin!

_**CSI: Zombie Wal-Mart Adventures**_

Chapter One: Welcome to Wal-Mart 

"I SAID GET YOUR PEOPLE OUT OF HERE!" The short man said enunciating each syllable as if he was talking to four year olds. He was wailing his arms wildly at three CSI's who were trying very hard to ignore him and do their job; but when he said "WHERE'S YOUR BOSS! I WANT TO SPEAK TO YOUR BOSS!"

Each one immediately stopped what they were doing and looked up to the belligerent manager wearing a blue uniform and ironically a little yellow smiley face button pinned horizontally to his laminated name tag that read "Hello my name is: Manager of the Wal-Mart Dwight ". How he fit all of that on the small name tag was anyone's guess; not like they cared anyway. Each CSI moved their glance to the manager, then the man standing next to the Wal-Mart manger who was getting the brunt of his rage.

"Sir," The authoritative voice started trying not to let the pure annoyance in his tone slip through. "I'm the one in charge." Yep he was, Gil Grissom head of the night shift forensics department in the Las Vegas Crime Lab. He was tall and had piercing ocean blue eyes and a slight dark beard that was only a shade darker then the wind scorched hair on top of his head. His face paler then his colleagues and more defined almost like a statue. He was incredibly handsome and built quite well. His muscle was well hidden behind the navy blue windbreaker he wore to most crime scenes with 'FORENSICS' spelled out in white letters on the back.

"Yeah?" Said the short little man taking a step closer to Grissom, who was balding and obviously jealous of Grissom's hair, "Well look here _buddy_" he jabbed his finger at Grissom's chest angrily, only to pull it back immediately. It looked as if he smashed his finger into a brick wall. He cursed under his breath determined not to let that get in the way of his rant. Oh and the way he said buddy, not really buddy like. Grissom's pale face was very calm and stoic but anyone of his CSI's could have seen the annoyance building in his eyes.

"Well look here," Dwight-the-manager glanced at the ID card around Grissom's neck continuing "_Grissom_, I want all of your people out of here right now! You're scaring off all the business!" There was only a woman a few isles down looking at cat food with a small shopping basket, the rest of the store was empty, except for the belligerent manger and the CSI team that is.

Grissom would have loved to say "What business?" but he kept his calm even though anger was starting to bubble close to the surface of his façade. Instead he merely said "Sir, we have to do our job. You do yours now let us do ours." Before the man could open his mouth to ask when they'd be done Grissom cut him off with a hard "We'll be done when we're done." Something about the way he said that made the manager huff and stomp away. Grissom shook his head and then kneeled back down with his camera photographing a piece of evidence.

"How did you not sock that guy?" The man with a slight Texan accent and black short hair asked Grissom. "Nick," Grissom started looking up from his camera with a more relaxed expression set over his face "just because that guy was a jerk doesn't mean you have to punch him."

"Even though he deserved it." The other CSI mumbled under her breath clicking another photograph with a flash. She had shoulder length earthy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes to match. Grissom heard that and immediately looked over to her. "Guess we have an antagonizer over there, hm Sara?" His tone was light and there was somewhat of playfulness to it. Truth was he had more than just boss/employee feelings for this brunette that was always tenacious and brilliant. She was like a puzzle he was obsessed with solving but he just could never get all the pieces together. Her glance back matched the playful banter and with a smirk she went back to her work.

SARA'S POV

I don't know what's up with him lately! By him I mean Grissom, and those looks. God they were so good. But every time I ever try to get close to him he pushes me away. Lately though, I think he's made real progress. We've worked more cases together and he even went with all of us for a round of drinks last Friday. He run's hot and cold and may be the death of me but I'll love him always. But there's something else too, I have a feeling he's not telling us something though…he seems different in a way.

Back to the task at hand I picked up my camera once again and photographed more evidence for our case. Currently we were working the break in at Wal-Mart, as far as the manager could tell nothing was stolen but the window was smashed in. Why three CSI's for a normal break in? Go figure, I guess it was just a really slow week. Not that it's a bad thing! Less death and mayhem would do this city some good. As for the case, the guy screaming at Grissom was the crazy manager who insisted that nothing happened and we were making them loose even more business. It's like 1am, who goes shopping at Wal-Mart at 1am? I shook my head slightly and bagged the little pieces of glass that were scattered in front of me.

NORMAL POV

The team continued to collect their evidence and document the crime scene until Brass walked up to them note book in hand. "Hey guys." His words seemed sleep deprived much like himself. Grissom stood up and said "Jim, you look tired." Brass shrugged back and said "Nothing a little coffee can't fix." His good humor was still there. Grissom agreed and said "What have you got?" Motioning to his note pad he said "Get a load of these interviews I got from the witnesses." He flipped one page and began reading the note book quoting exactly what was written down.

"Ok this was from that young guy over there named Ricky Belleview" Brass started pointing to the lanky teen that seemed very out of it stumbling around next to a fellow police officer. "'The dude was like scary man. It flew in through the window and made off with my map for Candy Mountain. Save you're self from the unicorns. They'll steal you're kidneys.'" The whole team was practically silent. Sara was the first to speak looking to Grissom whose face looked as dumbfounded as the rest of them. "Grissom you ok?" He blinked a couple of times then said "Please tell me I'm in some bad dream and our only eye witness isn't stoned out of his mind on god knows what." With a half smirk Sara said "Nope, looks like we have a killer unicorn on the loose who likes to rob Wal-Marts at one in the morning." At her words the gang couldn't help but laugh. After a good couple of minutes the laughter passed the atmosphere changed to a more serious setting.

"Ok well since nothing was technically stolen as far as we could tell and the manager was trying to kick us out I guess we're done here." Grissom said to his team that just finished photographing the last of their almost crime scene. "Alright." Sara and Nick responded in unison getting their field kits back in order. Brass looked at his watch then said "Well I'll see you guys back at the lab, I'm gonna go release Mr. Stoner and get a coffee." "I'll go with; I could use a coffee myself!" Nick said stiffing a yawn. Brass nodded and they both turned to go and make their way to the intoxicated employee to release him from custody. Grissom glance at his watch and looked to Sara.

Grissom's POV

Well this has been a first. I don't think I've ever had a witness claim unicorns stole his map to candy mountain. Whatever that is anyway. I turned and picked up my field kit glancing at Nick and Jim who just left to release the suspect from custody and get a coffee. Wait. That means Sara and I are…alone. It's not that I don't want to be alone with her, if I could have it my way all the time, it would just be me and her alone doing- no! I can't think like this at work! It's just that when I'm alone with her, it's harder for me to control myself around her. I...I'm a vampire, but it's not like I want to drink her blood or anything, I just take medication for that, but…I don't know I just think she's better off without me sometimes…and other times I just want to take her into my arms and kiss her forever.

I glanced over to her and she had her back to me standing up. As if fate is trying to tempt me she's fixing her shirt and its revealing some of her skin that looks so lusciously smooth and so kissable. Why fate must you tempt me with such radiant beauty? Oh what's this. I craned my neck a little to the side to get a better look. Is that a rose tattoo? I wonder if she has any others…no! I must control myself; get a grip you're at work! Ugh this is going to be a long day (that's what she said – The office)…

Normal POV

Sara stood up first and straightened out her white fitted T-Shirt and dark leather jacket that made her look more like mysterious adventurer just passing through, and her pair of flare jeans with her black boots that matched her jacket and read "Dedicated to the one I Love" in cursive white print across the back of her heels. Grissom's eyes immediately found their way to Sara's body watching her get up and when she turned around to straighten her jacket it lifted up slightly revealing some of her lower back, he could have sworn he saw a small rose tattoo. His eye brows went up slightly as his gaze was still fixed on her back side. It seemed like he would have enjoyed that view all day but she turned around giving him no time to look away.

"Enjoying the view?" She said with a smirk. His pale face seemed like that of a kid who just got caught stealing from the cookie jar. His mouth hung slightly open for a moment but now words came out. After a moment Sara grabbed her field kit and said "C'mon lets go get a coffee." Walking up to Grissom and looking into his perfect ocean blue eyes a moment. His pale features seemed to relax into a smile and he said "Sure lets go." Grabbing his field kit and walking close next to Sara, they made their way out of the super store and to the parking lot.

As they exited the store the cool night air hit their faces in wisps. They strolled through the empty parking lot that was only lit by a few dim orange lights casting shadows away from the store. It was strange how good they both felt just walking this close to the other, no words having to be said, their feelings seemed to say it all. Sara looked up and the stars seemed to be shinning dimly as the wind picked up a little tousling both of their hair slightly.

"What a nice night." Sara commented gazing up into the stars. Grissom looked to her first and then up to the sky. "You see that?" He pointed at a constellation continuing "That's the big dipper, the handle is the north star." Sara smirked and said "You told me that last time we were at lake Meed for the LVPD night cook out." Taken off guard a bit Grissom said almost mumbling "Er, I was just trying to see if you remembered…" Sara took her attention away from the sky and brought it back to where it usually was, and that was on Grissom. He could be adorable sometimes. His eyes gleamed with something that made Sara swoon. Smiling she had a similar look in her eyes. Just as Grissom was about to say something he heard foot step closing in on them.

His demeanor immediately changed, he shifted so he was now in front of Sara protecting her from the incoming footsteps of the shadows. His eyes narrowed looking for the source in the distance. It seemed there was a dark figure running from the store and right at them. He turned slightly glancing at Sara who heard them and was about to draw her gun anxiously. He put his hand lightly over hers causing her to look up. His eyes were different now. They seemed to tell her to stay calm there was no danger, and if there was he'd be the first to protect her. It was amazing some of the things they could just understand about each other without so much as saying a word. Her hand sank away from her gun holster and she relaxed a little.

"Hey cop guys! Wait up!" That must have been the employee Brass and Nick released. How did Grissom see him from all the way over there…must be some super observant Grissom thing. The employee ran over to the two curious CSI's. Grissom shifted a little so that he was no longer directly in front of Sara, but still close enough for their hips to just barely touch.

"Cop guys! Glad I, uh, caught you!" Grissom and Sara exchanged another glance then looked back to the stoner who seemed a little more sober, sober being used very loosely.

"What is it?" Sara asked looking to the teen. "Well, I just wanted to tell you something. I know Dwight doesn't think anything happened and it was just a break in…but I seriously saw the thing!"

"Saw what thing?" Grissom inquired as his eyes were scanning over the teens face trying to decipher his words into what he was trying to tell them.

"The zombies man! They were freaking zombies!" "Zombies?" Sara started; her voice had a tinge of sarcasm to it. "You're telling us that you saw zombies try to break into Wal-Mart and smash the windows at one in the morning?" Crossing her arms and waiting for a response she shifted her weight to her right side while Grissom glanced back to the store, then to the 'not as sober as they thought' witness.

"Yeah I swear man!" the teen said waving his arms around frantically trying to make them see what he was saying. Before Sara could open her mouth to ask another question Grissom jumped in with,

"Like the zombies in the movies? Mangled flesh and a hunger for brains?" She looked to Grissom out of the corner of her eye. "Well, uh, yeah man. They were all undead! Scary man, but you believe me don't you?" "Of course." Oh he was so playing along with this.

"Well, I uh, just wanted to let you guys know what really happened." "Hold on a second." Sara said before the teen could make any move to leave. "If you did, see this zombie like you said you did, how are you still here? And why would your manager deny it?"

"Well, one I ran like hell when I saw that zombie, it probably didn't attack me because it didn't see me. Two I think Dwight would deny it because he's involved with one of them. I think he's dating one. Oh shoot." He said as his phone fell from his pocket and he bent down to pick it back up. Taking his opportunity Sara bent her face to Grissom's ear and said "Well if they're after brains I'd say he's safe as can be." Grissom coughed out a laugh trying to hide it and whispered back in a low tone "then I think we're the ones in real danger then." Smiling she gave him a look about to say something else when Ricky the teen employee stood back up shakily and blinked a few times.

"Uh what was I saying again…?" He asked looking a bit confused to the two CSI's who stood in front of him. Grissom and Sara shared a brief look of disbelief then spoke up "Zombies."

"Oh, uh right!" He stumbled. "I just thought you guys could call the ghost busters or something to get rid of them." "We'll get right on it." Sara deadpanned.

"Ok, great! We'll I'll see you guys around then I've got a date that I gotta be at."

"With a girl?"

"No, with a court." He said still in his own world in la-la land and he walked away from the two CSI who were still trying make sure they heard him right. Sighing Sara said "Well that's one suspect for the books. Dating zombies? Who could write this stuff?" "People with too much time on their hands and a very over active imagination." Grissom agreed watching Ricky stumble away dialing a number on his phone, probably for a ride. "Least he isn't driving." "True."

"Well, I'm going to check the store out again to be sure nothing else is in there." Grissom said turning back to the store that loomed above. Sara looked to him a moment and he continued with a smirk. "You know, make sure there aren't any zombies." "I'll go with you." Sara offered wanting to still be close to him.

"Hey Sara!" Nick called out walking up to them both with Brass trailing right being him coffee in hand.

"I'll only be a minute." Grissom said looking to Sara and holding her brown gaze a moment then tuning to disappear in the direction of the store. She watched him walk toward the store as the orange lights played off his back and made him seem almost like an animation walking away. Smiling in his direction she sighed then looked to Nick who was walking towards her with a coffee and Brass not to far behind.


End file.
